When You Look Me In The Eyes
by TragicBlackButterfly
Summary: This is after the setting from the movie. Buliwyf DID NOT DIE! Okay, Ibn returns to see Buliwyf and his other friends, but this time he brings his sister. Bul/OC please review! Cahpter 5 is finally up!
1. A Magnet for Trouble

**Okayz, pplz, as you all know, The 13th Warrior is the best movie of all time. As you all probably know, I do not own any of it. But allow me to alter it just a BIT. Let us all pretend---- yes, i said pretend, y know, the thing you all used to do as children----- that Buliwyf did NOT die. yes, thats it. All of you are doing lovely. Thank you for bearing with me.** **And, please, if you like it, would you review for me? **

**Magnet For Trouble**

" Ahmed, where are we going?"

"To visit some old friends of mine in the North."

"Northmen? Yuck..."

"Lushia, you don't even know them. It will be nice to see Buliwyf and Herger again."

"...What weird names they have."

"You're name is weird, too."

"As is yours, Ibn!!!" I giggled as my brother began venting again. I ran my hand down the neck of my chesnut Arab stallion."Don't start hyperventilating. You really should watch your blood pressure, Big Brother. And Night doesn't like it when you yell. he thinks your'e angry when you do that."

"Angry? I AM angry. Nobody's called me Ibn since I came back from from the North!!! As for your horse, I could care less what he thinks." Ahmed smapped.

I giggled as Night reached down and began to chew on Ahmed's hair. He was much larger than his horse, and none the more stronger. I pushed back some of my light red hair that I had inherited from our mother. Ahmed always said I was the spitting image of her but she died giving birth to me. I wish I had known her, but theres no use dwelling on the past. Ahmed is older and much wiser than me. I enjoyed listening to his stories of the eaters of the dead when he finally came back home to get me. I never really believed any of it until he said one day last week that he was taking me to meet some of his comrades. O joy. It really was a good thing Ahmad taught me their language...

"Are we there yet?" I whined as we continued on for three more days across the barren desert. We were already out of water. 'Oh, no,' Ibn had said.'This will be enough water. You worry too much." Well I worry too much because he never seems to worry enough!!! I swear, he seems to think that since he killed creatures that couldn't decide whether they were bears or humans he can walk through fire!!!! Well it doesn't work that way!!!

"Will you stop complaining and just keep riding." He said, his breathing shallow.

I coughed as I inhaled a cloud of sand."Ibn, come on, we're going to DIE out here!!! I blame you for not taking care of me like you should...our poor mother is looking down on you with shame..."

He chuckled."I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Lushia, but we're almost there."

I followed Ibn down a bank of sand. My eyes widened as we came to a river."A...river? where'd it come from!!!???"

Ahmed rolled his eyes and motioned for me to follow. I smiled sheepishly at my naiveness. Building my self-esteem back up, I foloowed him.

We rounded a bend. I looked at the small encampment. Or that was what it looked like. It was a small village, i guess I could give it that much."Ibn, is this it? Not very big, is it now..."

"Must you criticize everything?" He asked, a smile across his face. I smiled too."Get off Night. He probably needs a rest."

I nodded and began to get off. As I was swinging over, my foot was caught in the reins. I gasped and leaned up, trying to free my foot.

"Having trouble, danger magnet?" Ahmed chuckled.

'You're sooo mean to me!!!!!!!" I got my foot unhooked. I sighed, the realized I wasn't holding onto anything. I was prepared to hit the hard ground, but two strong arms caught me. Ibn istantly stopped laughing.

I was set down, and I instantly looked up and into the lovely eyes of my savior. I would soon realize how much significance this savior would have...

**GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Bet YOU don't know who it is!!!!! Wait-----you do??? That isnt faaaaaaaaaiiiiirrrr!!!!! okay, so maybe you don't know, and I'm paranoid...okayz, please review!!! I'll love you forever if you do!!!!!!!**

**Love Buliwyf **

**Huh? My name? No, it has nothing to do with my story...**


	2. Plagued by the Mist

**Okayz, thanx to those who reviewed. Not many, but thanx. Please review. Thanx!!!!!!**

**Plagued by the Mist**

I stared up at the beautiful, blue eyed man. He set me lightly on my feet."Be careful."

"Yeah, sorry..."

"Don't apologize."

I felt my face flush. He was tall, taller than me, and had the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen. Who was he?

"Buliwyf!!"

We both glanced at Ibn, who had gotten off his horse. He waled over to us."Buliwyf, it's nice to see you again."

Buliwyf nodded, then turned his head back to me."Is this your woman?"

"NO!!!" I shrieked."I'm his sister!!! Big Brother can't get a girl. He says his heart belongs to some woman named Olga..."

"Lushia, that is personal!!"

Buliwyf nodded, comprehending what we were saying."can you draw sounds as well?"

"Draw sounds?" I repeated, thoroughly confused.

"She can. She just is confused easilly." Ibn answered. Then he looked around."Buliwyf, where is Herger? And Heath? This place looks deserted. Where is everyone?"

Buliwyf looked solemn. At first, it didn't seem like he would answer. then, he sighed heavily."You have come just in time, Ahmed. We have been plagued."

"Plagued? Plagued by what?" I questioned.

"No..."Ibn whispered."Not the Wendol again...Didn't we kill them? We killed the Mother and the leader, didn't we?"

"They found a new Mother and leader. Now they have come here with the intention to revenge those we did manage to kill. I fear we may not have a chance. Will you help us, Ahmed?"

"Of course. I will have to make arrangements to have Lushia taken back home. Do you have any messengers?" Ibn asked.

Within two seconds, I had my signature dagger pointed at my brother. His eyes widened, and I swore I saw Buliwyf smile."You are NOT sending me home. I refues!! I'm not a child, Ahmed. You can't order me around anymore. I missed the action last time, now it's my turn. You think I'll let you have all the fun? I don't think so."

Ibn looked to Buliwyf, obviously looking for help. i looked to him too, my eyes pleading. his beautiful eyes met mine, and my heart pounded. Then he smiled at me.

'She can stay if she so wishes." I smiled, but the serious look he had wiped it from my face."You have to be prepared for the worst. The Wendol are no ordinary fiend. they feed on the dead. You've obviously heard the stories from your brother. Are you prepared to fight for your life?"

I nodded."Yes, i am, Sir!!!"

'...Call me Buliwyf."

"Okay...Buliwyf."

Ibn glanced back and forth between us as we continued to keep our eyes locked. This was not good.

**Did you like it? Please review if you did. i'd really appreciate it. And I know half of you knew it was Buliwyf all along..cuz ur all smart like that!!! okayz, thanks for reading!!! Please review!!!**


	3. Wendols The Appearance!

**To all of my diligent readers…..I thank you dearly. I can only say it wasn't my fault I haven't posted chapter three. My computer crashed, and I had no way of getting to a computer, so here I am, writing part three. Thank you SO much for the reviews. I could never thank you enough. I shall stop rambling now so you may read the story you all seem to love so much. Thanks again!! **

**Chapter Three Wendols—The Appearance!!**

I frowned as I watched Herger, Heath, and Buliwyf all blow their noses in a bowl of water, and then rinse their mouths. I felt like gagging, but I held back the urge. I glanced at my brother, who chuckled at my mortified look. When Heath shoved the bowl towards me, I shrunk back. "Uhm, yeah, about that… no thanks. I mean, don't take this as a personal insult or anything, but…no, that would hurt their feelings…Well, you see….no, and they would take THAT as an insult…" I smiled."Y' know, that is VERY sweet of you, I think I'll wait until later, though, if you don't mind."

Ibn laughed. "Ignore her, Heath. She isn't used to the ways of the Northman."

I could've sworn I saw Buliwyf smile as he chuckled, "Not long ago, you were the same way."

The hair on the back of my neck began to stand up. Call it a sixth sense, if you want to, but I KNEW something bad was about to happen. I glanced around uncertainly. The mist slowly creeping under the door was what caught my attention.

"Ahmed!!" I exclaimed, pointing frantically.

Within two seconds, the other four warriors—Ahmed, Buliwyf, Herger, and Heath—were on their feet, swords drawn. I, too, rose, two sharp daggers in my hands.

"So, little brother, do you still have your girls' weapon?" Herger asked, his voice teasing.

"Of course, why would I come here without it?" Ahmed said, acknowledging his saber.

I frowned. The Wendols were upon us, and they were conversing about their weapons. I would've slapped some sense into them had the door not been thrown open. My worst fear was recognized as I stared at the bearskin clad hunters in front of us. They charged in, aiming toward us. There were maybe six, at the very least four. I blocked the sharp teeth of one, then plunged my dagger firmly into its stomach. It howled—or made some sort of noise—and continued to lunge at me. I cut off one of its paws as it swiped, aiming to take off my head. A sword from behind was shoved through it, and it slumped to the ground. I gaped at Buliwyf, then glared. I could understand them thinking Ibn would need help—he needed help with everything—but _I_ could take care of myself.

I quickly turned, and saw my brother struggling against one of the Wendols. I rushed to his aid, stabbing the demon three times, then shoving the dagger into his head and pulling down, slicing through 

his entire body with one stroke. Blood splattered from him, drenching my face. I felt wicked, and I loved it. I glanced at Buliwyf, making sure he saw this. He raised his head slightly—disapproving, obviously— and continued to help Heath kill a Wendol.

"Ahmed, are you okay?" I asked, grasping his shoulder.

'I'll survive. Don't worry about me right now." Was his answer.

I rolled my eyes, causing him to chuckle."Lushia, I'll praise you later; Just fight!!"

Soon we had finished off the Wendol. When we counted up the bodies, there turned out to be seven, much to our surprise. I slid my daggers into my boots safely, then rested my head against my brother's shoulder. He lovingly patted my back before moving, causing me to stumble forward some. Herger slapped me on the back.

"You did great!! Here; Have some wine."

I wrinkled my nose."No thanks…"

He laughed, then took a long drink.

Buliwyf turned to me."You were reckless out there. Women aren't meant to fight, due to their thirst to prove themselves."

"Really, now? What are women to you then, Buliwyf? A wench to sleep with who'll get you more wine and listen to your every command?" I snapped.

"Lushia, please hush up…"Ibn murmured in my ear.

'No, I will NOT 'hush up'!!" I screamed at him, my fury taking over. I glared back at Buliwyf, who was frowning at me with deep dislike in his eyes. "Why do you think we want to prove ourselves? It's due to the fact that you self-centered, egotistical men just use us for sex!! Face it, women do things better!!"

His fists clenched, and I thought he was going to slap me. Instead, he turned on his heel, leaving the tent with a quickened pace. I suddenly felt guilt overwhelm me. Perhaps I had said too much? Did my hot temper get the better of me again? No wonder I couldn't get a man.

Herger suddenly burst out in laughter, startling me."I can't believe you just told Buliwyf off!! He didn't even respond!! Normally, if someone talked to him in that manner, they would face consequences. But lo!! He didn't even yell at you. What do you think, Heath? Do you think it means something?"

Heath nodded."Aye, I think it does."

I frowned, holding my head high." I don't care what it means." Then I sighed."I guess it would be better if I apologized to him, though…"

"That's my little sister," Ibn chortled, gently propelling me to the door."You may go now;Don'y let any of us self-centered, egotistical _men_ stop you."

Before I could even utter a syllable, I was shoved through the curtain door. I swallowed hard, then looked around for the blonde-haired man.

**Okay, that's all for now. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Like I said earlier, I would've instantly wrote chapter three, but…yeah…stupid computer. Anywhoo, please review!! Part four will be out soon!!**


	4. Apologies and WHAT?

**Many thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I'm glad you all like this story!! Enough chit-chat, here's part four!! I'm gonna TRY to get a part out every weekend, but if I don't, please don't get angry!! Thanks for reading!!**

**Chapter Four—Apologies**

I glanced around, my eyes slowly growing accustomed to the bright sun. I had totally forgotten it was morning. Right now, that didn't matter. I had to find Buliwyf. I scanned the encampment, searching for the tall blonde man. To my dismay, he was nowhere to be found. I trudged down to the water. There were a few boats docked, but nothing more. No sign of the sapphire-eyed warrior.

"You seem lost."

His voice startled me. It was smooth, like silk, and it sent a shiver up my spine. I spun around, facing Buliwyf. Well, not really facing. He was at least two heads taller than me. I could hear the short jokes already…..

"There you are," I murmured. It didn't seem like a suitable sentence; but in my current state of mind, this was all I could think of. "I've been looking for you…" Yeah, for a total of five minutes. I was getting lamer by the minute.

"Were you? I could've sworn I just saw you come out of the tent. You must give up easy. Where's the girl who just yelled at me in the tent?"

_She's really sorry….Would you be able to forgive her, I wonder?_ I shifted uneasily, averting my eyes to the ground where I could easily watch an ant carry a breadcrumb. Buliwyf continued to stare at me and I began to feel queasy. Why couldn't he look at the sky or something much more interesting? Finally, I cleared my throat.

"Buliwyf, I came to apologize. I shouldn't have said what I did back in the tent. I just…well, my brother says I have a really bad temper. I think he's right about that. I didn't mean what I said…" _I know you were just concerned for my safety…I didn't mean it…Please, Buliwyf, forgive me…_

He frowned, his gaze unwavering." So you admit you were headstrong?"

"…Yes…"

"You embarrassed me in front of my warriors. Do you know they will probably never be able to look at me with a straight face again? Herger will never let me live this down now. "

"I know…I'm really sorry, really, truly…" Why did it seem to matter some much what Buliwyf thought? Did I care that much of his opinion? I only met him today, but I feel so…._drawn_ to him, like the force of gravity was pulling me to him. I longed so deeply for him to look me in the eyes like he had when he first met me. Would he ever look at me like that again now that he knew what kind of girl I was?

Buliwyf sighed and rolled his eyes."I guess I can't stay mad at you, can I?"

My head snapped up at him, and I saw he was smiling. "Thank you for your forgiveness…"

He looked out to the water, obviously struggling with something. He sat down, and then patted the ground beside him. I inhaled and obeyed. We were silent for a minute. I glanced at him, expecting him to meet my gaze, but he did not. Instead, he kept his eyes on the water. Finally, he spoke,

"I have something to tell you."

I looked up at him, my eyes curious. "What is it, Buliwyf?" _Oh-no!! Please tell me he's not going to go all romantic and profess his love or something!! This could get complicated…._

He inhaled, as if he were preparing himself for something hurtful. I waited patiently, waiting for him to meet my gaze with his gorgeous sapphire eyes. And he did, but what came with it was something I had not been expecting.

"Lushia, I'm supposed to be dead."

_Yeah, that was unexpected._

**Okay, that's it for now!! Please review!! I'll have part five out soon!!**


	5. A Shocking Tale

**All right, I know I haven't added to this story in a long, long time. I'm sorry to say that my muse ran away and refused to come back. I'm pleased to say that I think its returned....Think being the operative word, of course. Thanks for those of you who've followed this from the beginning and to those who recently started. I'll try to keep writing in this as much as I can. Thanks again. Oh, and please review. Please?**

**A Shocking Tale**

I stared at Buliwyf, eyes wide. Ibn had spoken of his endeavors with the Northmen many, many times, but never had he mentioned something so...so...well, absurd, for lack of a better adjective. The terrifying part was the look in Buliwyf's eyes, too. He was being uncannily serious about this.

"What do you mean? How are you supposed to be dead?" I asked slowly, trying to give my mind enough time to regain itself before he began.

"I mean exactly that," he answered, turning his sapphire gaze to the water again.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, clasping my hands around them. I felt unsettled, wavered. I'd never felt so unhinged in my entire life. "Could you elaborate?" Did I honestly _want_ to know what he meant?

I watched Buliwyf as he told the story that Ibn had spun so often before. It somehow sounded different coming from him. His voice was deeper than my brother's, more languid. He told me of the choosing of the warriors, of the journey across the sea. Of the "drawings" he watched Ibn perform, of Hrothgard's village. Of the Wendol plaguing it.

I had never realized until that point that Ibn had edited his version of the tale. This retelling opened my eyes to the terrors of the Wendol. They were wretched, they were dangerous. Suddenly, Buliwyf's earlier concern made more sense, no matter how much I disagreed with it to the bone.

Buliwyf ended with the same words that my brother always did. "We fought one last battle with the intentions of taking them down with us. We were luckily victorious. With the death of their leader, the Wendol fled to the hills to forever hide in the fog. Until now, it seems."

I frowned. _I know all of this. What about the bombshell he dropped twenty minutes ago?_ "Big Brother never told me that you were poisoned by the Mother. This poison was deadly, yes?" _Well, imbecile, of course it was deadly. It's poison._

"Yes, it was deadly. Moments after the Wendol fled, I died. My soul left my body, and my breathing ceased," Buliwyf confirmed.

I furrowed my brow, taking all of this in. "So...how is it that you sit here with me now? How do you live?"

"The Angel of Death," said Buliwyf. "When my body was burned in the fashion that we perform our funerals, my ashes were deposited into the sea. I reawakened here, on this very shore. I questioned our oracle about this. She claimed that the earth would not let me die, my duties were not yet completed. I did not realize what her words meant until the Wendol appeared here."

"And...what happens when your duties are completed?" Something inside me feared this answer.

"...I do not know. Perhaps I shall die." Buliwyf looked at me now. "You must understand this now. The Wendol are my responsibility to destroy. I do not wish to entangle you in this. You may stay, but I forbid you to fight."

"_What!!??_" I stood up, outraged. Buliwyf looked up at me calmly, obviously predicting this. Anger coursed through me, and I had half the mind to slice his head off, if I thought it would solve anything. "How dare you think you can order me around!!"

Buliwyf stood up, and I had to turn my gaze upward to continue my furious glaring. "It is my village. I can order you as you please."

"You do not own me," I growled through clenched teeth. "I will not sit idly by when I can be of use. I left Arabia for that very reason. I will not tolerate--"

"_I _will not tolerate an outspoken girl fighting my battles. You will listen, or I shall follow Ahmed's advice and send you back to the place where you came from." He was adamant. He apparently forgot who he was speaking to.

I leaned up a little, narrowing my eyes. " I will not obey you."

He stared down at me with icy eyes, as hard as stone in his decision."Then prepare to return to your home." Without another word, Buliwyf walked past me. I turned, watching him continue up the riverside to the small hut where Ibn and his other warriors were.

I crossed my arms, tapping my foot. "I can't believe I apologized to him, lowering myself...He probably spun lies to decieve me, scare me. He's incorrect. I will _not_ depart."

If only I'd noticed the mist spiraling in soft layers at my feet.

**All right, that's the lot for right now. I hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks a lot for reading, and I _promise_ to update soon. Ta-ta!!**


End file.
